A Thousand Years, A Million Songs
by Myla Minoki
Summary: A thousand years ago, a great evil came. The story of the first guardians and the first great journey to defeat Sin.
1. A Thousand Years

A Thousand Years by Sting  
  
A thousand years, a thousand more,   
A thousand times a million doors to eternity   
I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
An endless turning stairway climbs   
To a tower of souls   
If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,   
The towers rise to numberless floors in space  
I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
A million names but only one truth to face  
  
A million roads, a million fears  
A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty   
I could speak a million lies, a million songs,  
A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time  
But if there was a single truth, a single light  
A single thought, a singular touch of grace  
Then following this single point , this single flame,  
The single haunted memory of your face   
  
I still love you   
I still want you  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves   
Like galaxies in my head  
  
I may be numberless, I may be innocent   
I may know many things, I may be ignorant   
Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands  
Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands   
I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times   
Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes   
Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief   
I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief  
  
I still love you   
I still want you  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves   
Like galaxies in my head  
On and on the mysteries unwind themselves   
Eternities still unsaid   
'Til you love me 


	2. Part I: The Gathering

"Fire!"  
  
The Machina guns propelled the bombs forward toward their targets. Zanarkand soldiers fired back with their own Machina.  
  
"Die you Bevelle scum!"  
  
Destruction filled the sky above the battle field. From behind the Zanarkand lines, a man walked silently towards the battle. His black hair waved gently in the wind.  
  
"Carbuncle."  
  
A small green cat-like creature appeared next to him. A small red jewel gleamed on her forehead.  
  
"The war's begun. Let's hope we can stop what will happen. Come, we have a job to do."  
  
The small creature looked up at her master. They walked toward the battle together.  
  
Lenne woke up in her apartment. She brushed her teeth and brushed her long black hair back into a half-fast pony tail. Just as she was beginning to wake up, a knock came at the door. Before she could open, a voice came though the door.  
  
"Get a move on Lenne. The show starts in eight hours we need to get you to make up and hair before noon. Let's go!"  
  
"God! Kiryn let me at least get dressed." She said as she turned tail and got on her robe.  
  
"Let's go sweetheart. We got a show to run. I can't be the one that sings." The man said as he walked in. Lenne pulled the ponytail out of her hair and threw it back in its place on the sink.  
  
"Put on your slippers and let's go. You're getting into your costume there anyway."  
  
"Kiryn, you are impossible."  
  
"I'm your manager. It's my JOB to rush you. Now come on,"  
  
He took her hands in a friendly gesture.  
  
"Look at me, people love you. With this war starting, people need more then just Blitzball to keep them occupied. Come on, shall we?"  
  
"The show must go on!"  
  
"That's the spirit! Now slip on an outfit and met me down stairs in two minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kiryn ran out the door with a spring in his step. Lenne scrambled for some pants and a t-shirt. She was out the door in a minute thirty. As she ran down the hall, she didn't see the woman staring at her as she past.  
  
The phone rang on the foot of a young man's bed. He tossed and turned and finally got the nerve to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shuyin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's J."  
  
"J? Why are you calling me this early on a Saturday?"  
  
"Dude, it's nearly 11. And I got some great news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know Lenne, the fine girl that's playing at the Blitzdome tonight?"  
  
"Yeah what about her?"  
  
"I GOT TICKETS! Front row! Dude, were taking within arms reach. Something that luscious just that far from me makes me wanna..."  
  
"Shut up J! So why did you call me?"  
  
"Dude, I'm inviting you to come with me. There are two tickets here and ones got your name on it."  
  
"I don't know J; I really want to sleep today. I got worked like a slave yesterday. Besides, if I see that cousin of mine again, I'll kill him."  
  
"Tidus? Are you guys still at each others necks?"  
  
"That sissy bastard not going to have to worry about the other team, but about me."  
  
"Dude, you guys have been at it since you were kids. Give it a rest already. So what if he's a better ball player? You tortured the poor guy."  
  
"Watch it J. Or I'll hang you up too."  
  
"Sorry dude. Please. Come to the concert. You don't have to watch the game."  
  
"Okay, I'll go. But if I see him, it's on."  
  
"Okay dude. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He got up and pulled a shirt over his head. He walked out of his downstairs apartment and down to street. Two eyes followed his form as he turned the corner and disappeared into the city.  
  
Carbuncle walked home with her master. Her aqua-colored fur was singed in a few places and ruffled up like she had been petted the wrong way. Despite the damage, she was rather chipper as she walked beside his friend and companion. The older man opened his door and walked in. Carbuncle hopped into her favorite chair and curled up like a cat after a long day.  
  
"I can see you're tired. What do you day about skipping dinner?"  
  
The little ears of the creature perked up and it stared at him with a pleading look.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll make diner."  
  
Carbuncle jumped from his chair and went to the door.  
  
"What is it Carbuncle?"  
  
There was a knock at the door. The summoner walked over and opened it. A man stood there. He wore a red cape with a high collar, he face barely visible. Dark glasses hid his eyes. The rest of his outfit screamed soldier, but the jig but his side and his gray hair screamed retired.  
  
"Summoner Enzeru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am Auron. I'm here in regards to the Esper Core."  
  
"Please come in."  
  
Auron walked into the house and Carbuncle lowered her ears when he sat in her chair. Enzeru sat down in a chair as well and beckoned Carbuncle onto his lap. The small creature jumped up and her master scratched her ear to calm her.  
  
"So, what do you know about Z.C?" Enzeru asked his guest.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not a spy. I know about what you're planning and I know why you're planning it. I'm here to tell you the truth behind the warnings you've been sensing."  
  
"So they really are warnings. My friends and I have only been assuming that fact. So, have you come to warn us our plan is futile?"  
  
"No, I'm actually here to give you a proposition, but I first need to tell you about all the holes in the warning you and your friends were given."  
  
"Can you tell me its name?"  
  
"Sin." 


	3. Bad Blood

Kiryn knocked on Lenne's dressing room door.  
  
"Come in Kiryn."  
  
He walked in and spun Lenne around.  
  
"You look beautiful sweetheart."  
  
"Thanks Kiryn. I'm actually pretty excited."  
  
"The tour is going to be fantastic. First Zanarkand then the rest of Spira."  
  
"There's just one thing I'm worried about, with all this fighting between Zanarkand and Bevelle, I'm worried something bad is going to happen."  
  
"That's why your here. Your song will echo though the hearts of all whom here it and calm the fighting before it escalades."  
  
"Wow Kiryn. Did you make that up?"  
  
"Nope. Read it in Music Weekly."  
  
"Kiryn." she said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She giggled and then both left her dressing room toward the stage.  
  
"I still don't know about this man." Shuyin said as he walked though the entryway toward the Blitzdome.  
  
"Dude, come on! I want to get in before the crowd starts pouring in."  
  
"We got front row anyway, I shouldn't think it would matter."  
  
"Just come on dude."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As they walked through the main hallway toward their section, one of the Blitz teams came out of their locker room nearby.  
  
"This is personal guys. We need to win today." a girl in yellow and black said.  
  
"We are going to blast the BCs back to the Stone Age!" a guy with a similar outfit said.  
  
"Yeah buddy!" said another teammate as they high-fived.  
  
"All we have to do is keep feeding Tidus the ball." said another girl.  
  
Shuyin's radar turned on full blast and turned to look at the team.  
  
"And hope I don't miss." a blonde-haired member of the team said as he walked out.  
  
A cold chill ran up Shuyin's spine. Tidus turned and saw his menacing stare. The two stood solid as statues, nether one wanting to give ground.  
  
"Shuyin." Tidus said with a kind nod.  
  
"Tidus." his cousin said, thick with hate.  
  
"Hey man, let's go. I don't want this to get ugly."  
  
Shuyin flaked it off and walked toward the blonde Blitzball player.  
  
"So, you came to watch the game?"  
  
"Listen good, I came for the concert, not you. Just don't embarrass our family anymore then you always do."  
  
"Hey, I'm not trying to embarrass our family. What is it with you? Can't you drop it already?"  
  
"You're doing a hell of a good job of it. It's bad enough you're as bad as your dead beat blitz playing father."  
  
"What did you say? You wanna start something Shuyin. I have no problem taking you out."  
  
"Hey dudes, let's not fight okay. I don't want to break you guys up."   
  
"Yeah, you guys are acting like kids. Stop it already." One of the girl blitz players said.  
  
"Taking me out? Hah! You can't touch me. You just the whinny brat you've always been."  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
Tidus lunged for Shuyin and tried to strangle him. Shuyin came around and hit him in the side of the head. Tidus bounced back and punched him in the chest. Shuyin tried to hit him again but J grabbed his arm. Tidus' teammates pulled him away and down the hallway.  
  
"You're dead Shuyin!"  
  
"Bring it on you pansy!"  
  
J tore Shuyin from the scene and headed for the front gate.  
  
Carbuncle stepped off the train at the shopping district. She kept walking past the shops and though an alleyway. Jumping up and over a fence, she followed the ally down to a small warehouse. She jumped onto a trash can next to the door and pushed the door handle down with her paw. She put her other paw against the door and pushed it open. She jumped down and walked in.  
  
"Phoenix! Rebirth Flame!"  
  
Flames flew past the door, barely missing Carbuncle. She barely flinched and continued into the warehouse.  
  
"Oh sorry Carbuncle. Did I hit you?" A young woman said as she hurried over to the small creature.  
  
She shook her head and walked over to her.  
  
"Where's Enzeru?"  
  
"Right here." he said as he came though the door.  
  
"Hey Enzeru. I was just training Phoenix. She's getting faster on her Rebirth Flame. How's Carbuncle coming along?"  
  
"She's doing okay. I've been training Siren far more though. Her Silent Voice is powerful and her magic's getting better."  
  
"Magic, shmagic. Alexander doesn't need magic." Another man said as he walked in the door.  
  
"Hey Akuma, how have you been?" the girl said as her Phoenix stretched behind her.  
  
"I'm all right Urei. Alexander's been good. His Holy Judgement is stronger then ever."  
  
"Good to hear. Guys, I got some news about the coming darkness."  
  
"What is it Enzeru?"  
  
"I talked to someone who knows far more about the darkness then we do. I learned not only its name but exactly when it will attack."  
  
"How is that possible? Even the aeons can't tell us that." Akuma said as he came over to the other two.  
  
"I know. I didn't believe it either. Then he began to tell me things about me, private things. Things only I would know. He also told me how he knew this. He said.... he was a ghost from the future. A silhouette of what's to come, sent here by the creature that we've been sensing. Sin."  
  
"Sin? This is nuts. How do you know this guy wasn't a quack?"  
  
"Carbuncle heard the story as well and Carbuncle believes him. Aeons never lie. It's not in their makeup."  
  
"Sin. So, what else did this ghost tell you?" Urei asked.  
  
"Auron told me that in three years Sin will attack and obliterate Zanarkand. A summoner named Yunalesca will banish the fiend. But Sin will return, it will return after ten years of being destroyed."  
  
"So, then our fight in futile. We should leave. Now. Ditch this plan and get the hell out of here. If Sin destroys Zanarkand then Bevelle will automatically win the war. I say we cut our losses and join them. I came in this team for one reason, to save my family from this monster. If we have to run to do it, I say leave."  
  
"Akuma, you're giving up too easily. So what if it comes back. We know the name of who will destroy it. Let's find Yunalesca and help her. Be her guardians in her time of need." Urei said.  
  
"Good show. Urei's got a point. She will need bodyguards so she can focus on banishing Sin for the first time."  
  
"Okay, I get it. But what are three summoners going to do? Sure we got some powerful aeons but we need more help."  
  
"That's why I called this meeting. I've found a new summoner to join our ranks. She hasn't been in the war yet but she's a great summoner. Her name is Lenne." 


End file.
